I love you
by Meraiah-Writes
Summary: Lina and doon discovering love


Lina sighed as she watched the sun setting, The fire cracked and dance about and Poppy was busy chasing what seemed to be a large butterfly. Ever since leaving Ember Four more families had show up Including that of, Doon's father, Clary (Who was the green house worker), and . Along with some others. They had already built some small houses and were taking refuge inside.

She looked among the now empty fields, stood up, and walked over to a line of trees where she and Doon had come to spend most of there days. Walking through fallen branches farther and farther back she went searching for any sign of the boy. She thought of the recent events that had occurred. This morning she had ripped while walking to some bushes for berries and Dune had caught her in his strong arms. They looked at each other for all of Two seconds but in that time she had noticed the deep chocolate of his eyes flecked with green of the deepest leaves.

Now, Lina had always viewed Doon as a friend, A very good friend, and an attractive one at that. The messy look he had to his dark hair the way he smiled (Which of course was still rare) and the way his eyes lit up.

Lina came to a stop at a fallen tree where the bark had been chewed through and the inside was hallow, This is where she and Doon spent their days Talking amongst themselves. He was sitting beside a small fire, the flames lighting his strong face looking up at her with those eyes. They just sat there in silence for awhile Until Doon took it apon himself to speak.

"Thank you" He said slowly "I don't know if any of us could have gotten out without you." He paused a moment and looked her straight in the eyes which is where he rested his gaze for awhile. "Lina, you're really an amazing person and an even better friend snd I just...I wanted to say sorry those years ago when I wouldn't talk to you because I was still mad"

Lina shook her head just gazing at him.

"What I'm trying to say is" Doon paused again "Well It's just that" And again "Lina I think..." and there he stopped he lowered his gaze to the ground and played with some dirt until

"Me too" She said looking at the dirt as well. Biting the inside of her lip. Doon inched closer until their shoulders touched and they turned to face each other at the same time their lips brushed together in one moment so short but enough for them to know . One look from Lina deep into his eyes made Doon lurch forward and grab her around the waist pulling her into him kissing her gently at first seeing as she was surprised but delighted all the same. She pushed her lips firmly against his and a small moan escaped his mouth. She brought up her legs and straddled him Kissing him sweetly making his veins fuse with an electric current and the hair on this skin to stand on end. She was addicting, She was a drug all he wanted was more. Her arms laced around his neck and his around her waist they set up a steady pace stopping to breathe occasionally. She pulled away from him, Their eyes locked.

"Doon" She whispered  
"Yes" He replied  
"I love you"  
"Oh Lina I love you too"  
He pulled her into himself so much he fell on the ground and she leaned down more an kissed him as they lay on each other. His senses were going wild Kissing her soft lips, Feeling her warm skin on his, Fingers going through he silky hair. Lina kissed his cheek and below his ear the worked her way to his collar bone and kissing his neck. His breathing was harsh as he moaned her name. In response she met his lips with her own and he regained control and flipped them over so he could now work himself. He kissed her cheeks and nibbled her ear whispering of how he loved her in her ear. Gently he bit her neck making her whimper and dig her nails into his back feeling pain and satisfaction in one he kissed her getting lost in her lips their tongues sweeping together an exotic dance and a taste he craved more of.  
"Doon" She kept whispering "I love you"  
"I love you Lina"  
Kissing with so much desire and passion they had held in all these years making them both crazy. Her hand roamed his back while another one held the back of his neck or went through his tasseled hair.  
"Lina!" The voce of interrupted "Doon! It's time to come inside we have a long day tomorrow!"  
Of course they were helping the new arrivals tomorrow. They looked at each other and kissed one last time before emerging into the cool night air


End file.
